We propose to develop an ultrasound system for imaging the layers and anatomic features of the eye. Our system will incorporate a novel ocular transducer array comprised of a curved two-dimensional array. This system will permit the clinician to make high-resolution maps of the layers of cornea, image corneal pathologies like mass lesions and scarring, and evaluate the irido-corneal angle. The system will provide significantly better image quality than single-transducer systems, be able to image a large area of the eye extremely rapidly, will not be subject to problems caused by ocular motion and will increase patient comfort. During Phases I and II of this program, we will fabricate a prototype ocular transducer array, evaluate its performance in a series of in vitro tests, and then install the system in a clinical setting. Once in the clinic, the system will be used for several clinical evaluations, including testing our hypothesis that the success rate of refractive surgery can be increased by a priori knowledge of the thickness of individual layers of the cornea (particularly the epithelium). Currently, refractive surgery can only achieve 20/20 vision in about one-half of patients with a single procedure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION There are two primary commercial applications for the imaging technology developed under this program. First, we anticipate that the data provided by our technology will significantly improve the success rate of refractive surgery procedures and that our technology will become an integral part of the surgical planning process. Second, the imaging technology will also provide a powerful tool for clinical imaging of a variety of ocular pathologies and in the assessment of gluacoma.